Save Me Please
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: Sokka and Toph are "happily" married. This take place almost 6 years after the war. "Tokka" ... Pretty sad. Please R&R.


**This is a oneshot, was bored after doing my chapter of writing for "Peaking Out from the Dark"... SO I did this :) It's kinda' the complete opposite of Tokka. Pretty sad actually. I had to put on some sad music to "inspire" me :) So, here it is! :) Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, but this is an original story by me***

* * *

"Don't do this Toph." Sokka said in a flat voice. I glance in his direction briefly before resuming tossing my things in my bag. I was done. I couldn't do this anymore. I could only take any more pain.

"And why not?!" I yell as I slam my hands against the wall in front of me. I felt week and I fell to my knees. "Why did you do this to me?" I asked shaking as tears poured from my foggy, unseeing eyes.

"I-I- I don't know!" He stood up and walked over to me. He slammed my bag shut and turned me towards him. I looked to my side. Even though I couldn't see, I didn't want to 'see' him right now, after what he did to me. "Listen to me Toph!" He said practically screaming in my face. I flinched as he got closer to my face. He raised a hand above his head and brought it down with force.

"Don't." I said grabbing his wrist before he could hit me. He started crying hysterically and collapsed down next to me. He grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning and putting his forehead on mine. His touch made me cringe. I didn't want to go through this anymore.

"I am too." I released his hand and stood up. I ran towards, and out the door. Once outside, I didn't stop running.

"WAIT!" He yelled from the doorway.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I had to get away from it. All of it.

Once I had reached the forest, I ran through trees. The more that the forest engulfed me into its darkness, the more exhausted I had gotten. I sat down slowly. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't care. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face.

"I loved you Sokka" I began to whisper into the brisk air.

"And you did this to me?" I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged.

"WHY?" My screams where loud enough to make myself shake.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because when I awoke, there was another heartbeat, and rhythm of breathing. I froze. The heartbeat was familiar, but whose was it? The unidentified person stood up- Twinkletoes.

"Aang?" I said still laying down.

"Yes?" He replied tiredly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said sniffing, trying to keep myself from breaking down again.

"I was in the Avatar State; I knew something was wrong… Something had happened to you." He began sitting down beside me. "I went to you and Sokka's house, he said you ran off. I followed your vibrations." He said sympathetically. He reached out to touch my shoulder. I flinched and turned my head away.

"Toph…" He said retrieving his hand, "He's been hurting you, hasn't he?"

I shook my head and buried my head deeper into my arms.

"For the love of Roku! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" He said turning me over. I sat up and dodged to avoid any of his further touch.

"I'm going to kill him." He clenched his knuckles and slammed one hand down into the earth sending vibrations to me.

"Stop." I said standing up. I started to walk off but he painfully grabbed at my wrist.

"Ow!" I yelled swatting his grasp away. He lifted up my arm and studied me. I look down and let several tears slide down my now sickly pale face.

"DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?" He yelled at me holding my arms rubbing his thumb gently across a large bruise.

"Aang…" I said pulling my arm back.

"Why?" He said pulling me closer.

"He was… sleeping with another woman. From the Northern Water Tribe." I said accepting the strong hug. The young, goofy, 12 year old I had met years ago, was now some strong, big man. 'What happened to all of us?' "I found out. I refused to let him hold me, kiss me, everything. Then this started happening."

"Oh Spirits Toph." He said as he continued to embrace me. He tried not to touch me, but I basically collapsed into his arms.

"I can't Aang." I cried, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Come back with me" He said pulling away.

"But- what?" I said looking towards him.

"Come back with me to the Air Temple."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. And you will." I didn't want to admit it to him, or anyone. I was scared. Of the _new_ Sokka. I wanted to say 'YES! I'll come back with you!' But I couldn't. That would mean that Sokka won.

"Please." He said holding my chin and lifting my head.

"Thanks." I said turning my head to get him to release my chin.

"For what?" He said giving me a curious look.

"For saving me. From Hell."

* * *

**Duh duh duh duuuuuuuh (; Like it? I thought it was pretty good. Please favorite, review, anything (: If you think I should make a whole story out of this, write a review about it! (: Thanks guys! Follow ME for more Avatar stories all the timmmme (:**


End file.
